Des elfes et des Malefoy
by Mirliton
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'une jeune épouse entend faire régner sa loi dans un manoir où les elfes sont presque tout puissants?. Des événements perturbants, d'après Lucius...
1. Une vague menace

**Disclaimer**: ô surprise, tout est à Mme Rowling! A ben ça...

**Genre: **ça vous étonne, si je vous dis: doux délire?...

L'histoire sera assez courte, avec des p'tits chapitres, et promis: pas de retard (oui, pour une fois tout est écrit d'avance)

**Personnages**: une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'intéresse d'un peu plus près à Lucius. Je ne dirais pas que certaines lectures de certaines fics m'y ont poussé... (mais si, en fait )

**Remerciements **à **Benebu**, qui:

- a lu le début de ce truc et jugé que c'était postable, malgré mes angoisses sur les dialogues

- a traduit **Trop Fort le Mangemort** 1, 2 et 3 (qui n'est pas encore allé le lire??) dont un passage a suscité qqes idées tordues que l'on retrouve dans ce qui suit.

(donc en gros, tout ça c'est la faute à Benebu, tant pis si c'est pas bien!)

-

* * *

**Des elfes et des Malefoy**

-

**Chapitre 1:**** une vague menace  
**

-

Au début, ce n'était rien. Quasiment rien. Même pas le soupçon d'une rébellion : de petits décalages, quelques initiatives incongrues, des ordres mal interprétés. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? A la réflexion, tout avait dégénéré avec les pesticides. Mais il avait bien fallu que cela commence quelque part.

Dès son arrivée au Manoir, la jeune madame Malefoy avait fait forte impression sur la gent asservie des lieux. Conformément aux coutumes des Sangs-Purs, Lucius avait réuni l'ensemble des elfes de manoir pour les mettre sous les ordres de sa nouvelle épouse. Dans un élan d'affection fort peu serpentard, il alla même jusqu'à la présenter comme « ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde », ordonnant aux elfes de la traiter en conséquence. Narcissa ne sembla guère touchée par cette déclaration (il apparut d'ailleurs rapidement que rien ne la touchait beaucoup, à moins d'être accompagné d'un nombre suffisant de diamants) ; elle se contenta de froncer le nez avec mépris (ce que Lucius qualifiait encore à cette époque de _moue adorable_) pour demander dans quelle pièce se trouvaient les trophées elfiques. Les elfes, pourtant habitués à rester impassibles, échangèrent des regards interloqués. A part ce crétin de Dobby qui avait accompagné plusieurs fois son maître en visite chez les Black et avait pu contempler quelques générations de loyaux serviteurs décapités. D'où les couinements affolés qu'il produisit, et qui achevèrent de se transformer en crise d'hystérie lorsque Narcissa fronça (gracieusement, cela va de soi) les sourcils dans sa direction.

Un elfe qui disjoncte, et c'est tout le compteur qui saute : en quelques secondes, Lucius se retrouva au milieu d'une armada de créatures braillantes, larmoyantes, goutte-au-nez-antes (Merlin, les tapis !!) et sautillantes (Morgane, les rideaux ! les tableaux ! les bibelots !), au côté d'une épouse qui le toisait d'un air dégoûté. Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose.

Mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?… Avec un sourire crispé, Lucius l'entraîna vers la chambre en se disant que le meilleur était à venir. Sans savoir que l'avenir, ce salaud, remettrait sans cesse cela au lendemain.

-

* * *


	2. La guerre des roses épineuses

**Disclaimer:** toujours pareil, je n'ai pas acheté les Malefoys, donc ils ne sont pas à moi. Je me contente de les enquiquiner un peu.

_**Décidément, soit je mets un an à poster le chapitre suivant, soit je l'ai sous le coude et je trépigne tellement que je peux à peine attendre le lendemain. Du coup, je poste aujourd'hui... on va dire que c'est parce que c'est le week-end :)  
**_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 2**

-

**La guerre des roses (épineuses)**

-

Pour commencer, il avait eu un mal fou à dissuader Narcissa d'appliquer la coutume des Black concernant les elfes de maison. Qu'ils aillent se frapper la tête contre les murs, s'ébouillanter ou se coincer la tête sans le moule à gaufre encore chaud parce qu'ils avaient oublié le citron dans le thé, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais pas question qu'on les décapite pour cause de sénilité ou d'incompétence.

Suite aux réflexions douces-acerbes assénées par Narcissa au lendemain de leur nuit de noces, Lucius s'était fait une idée assez précise, hélas, de ce que sa tendre épouse entendait par « compétence » dans un certain domaine. Si elle avait le même degré d'exigence avec les elfes de manoir, le couple Malefoy en serait bientôt réduit à gratter lui-même à la brosse à dents les interstices des lames de parquet, sous l'œil gouailleur d'une centaine de têtes empaillées. Sans compter que Lucius craignait (déjà) les pensées saugrenues qui pourraient saisir sa femme quand lui-même vieillirait. Un soir de beuverie, Severus avait bafouillé que sa physionomie était suffisamment remarquable pour qu'on la naturalise, mais le descendant des Malefoy ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque le prenne au mot.

Ne pouvant espérer convaincre Narcissa avec de telles raisons, il argua la tranquillité domestique : un tel bouleversement dans leur vie risquerait de provoquer une révolte larvée des elfes. Devant la moue (toujours délicieuse, mais qui devenait légèrement crispante) de sa femme, Lucius s'expliqua : les elfes ne pouvaient désobéir, mais ils ne se priveraient pas de prendre des initiatives déplaisantes quoi que sans danger pour leurs maîtres. C'était un coup à se retrouver avec de la pimentine dans son café ou des gnomes dans ses pantoufles, ça. Il eut le malheur d'ajouter : « Et des Botrucs dans son lit ». Par la suite, Narcissa eut la décence de s'excuser pour le cocard aux couleurs de 4 maisons de Poudlard dont elle affligea son époux : n'ayant pas suivi l'option Soin aux créatures magiques, elle avait donné un tout autre sens au vocable « Beaux Trucs ».

Ben voyons. En contemplant les dégâts dans le miroir (qui se payait sa tête), Lucius se dit qu'après quelques quiproquo du même tonneau il risquait de moins croire aux sur-lendemains (oui, il devenait pessimiste) meilleurs qu'aux lendemains qui déchantent.

.

Les épouses insupportables existent, et Lucius était désormais bien placé pour le savoir. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Narcissa soit éperdument éprise de lui (ce n'était, somme toute, qu'un mariage arrangé), ni même franchement amoureuse, mais il espérait au minimum un statut quo de non-agression. Pas que sa femme dépense toute son énergie à lui ficher sa journée en l'air, voire les suivantes. Son record s'élevait à une semaine de gâchage de vie prévisionnel, grâce à une redoutable combinaison de

- dépenses inconsidérées (d'où d'interminables pour-parlers chez Gringotts)

- vacheries adressées à ses meilleurs amis (là, les effets s'étaient même prolongés : Nott avait attendu 15 jours avant de lui envoyer une beuglante sternutatoire pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait des sous-entendus de mme Malefoy)

- et rendez-vous (inutiles, ennuyeux et impossibles à décommander) pris sans son consentement.

Face à un tel étalage de perversité serpentarde, Lucius (qui n'était pourtant pas un débutant en la matière) restait désarmé. Sa femme était bien plus insupportable qu'il ne le serait jamais, impossible de lui rendre les noises de son gallion. Ou tout simplement de lui chercher noise. A part lui lancer quelques sorts (impensable, à moins qu'ils ne soient mortels : Narcissa était une adepte du « Dent pour œil, sort pour dent » et « Qui vole un œuf réveille le dragon »), il ne voyait pas d'issue.

A force de déchanter, sa vie devenait une insupportable cacophonie.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

_**Avant le chapitre suivant (il y en aura 7 au total): merci aux revieweuses!**_

_**(moâ? quémander des reviews?? ... ... ... bôh, juste un peu :)**_

* * *


	3. La revanche des elfes

**Disclaimer:** Dès que j'en ai fini, je rends Lucius et Narcissa à Mme Rowling. D'ici-là, je me réserve le droit de les torturer à loisir.

**Meish Kaos**: merci pour ta review! Attends de voir les elfes, Narcissa va trouver du répondant déroutant en face...Pour ce qui est du courage... pour moi ça ira, c'est Lucius qui en aura besoin :) (sauf que c'est un truc de Griffondor, mais je doute qu'il fasse la fine bouche)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 3**

-

**La revanche des elfes.  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps sans les elfes.

Au début, ces derniers évitaient la nouvelle venue : visiblement, Dobby leur avait couiné dans le cornet de l'oreille d'épouvantables histoires sur le compte de leur maîtresse. Vu l'épaisseur des bandages qui entouraient ses pieds, l'elfe en avait dit suffisamment pour s'infliger une auto-punition particulièrement cuisante, et il avait été écouté. Même Bounty et Robespiur, les deux fortes têtes du groupe, transplanaient dès que Narcissa entrait dans une pièce.

Lucius mit un certain temps à établir une corrélation entre ces fuites et quelques événements en apparence anodins. Il eût été plus rapide si son épouse n'avait été, au naturel, une telle râleuse : Narcissa trouvait quelque chose à redire à tout.

Ainsi, il ne s'étonnait pas de l'entendre protester dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, sur le déplacement de tel ou tel bibelot ( L'hippogriffe d'or sous le portrait de votre Père, quelle horriiiible faute de goût!»), meuble («Quel imbécile (et là, Lucius tâchait d'ignorer le regard soupçonneux qu'elle lui lançait) d'ascendance gryffondor a placé mon fauteuil loin de la cheminée?») ou autre («_**Vos**_ elfes sont-ils trop stupides pour enfin comprendre que les roses se marient mal avec le lilas?»)

Mais il finit par remarquer que c'était toujours le fauteuil de Narcissa qui était dans les courants d'air. Et ses bibelots à elle qui changeaient mystérieusement de place. Sans compter que, les jours de réception au manoir, les elfes préparaient systématiquement des plats à base de poisson et des desserts glacés. Narcissa exécrait les deux, mais s'obligeait à les manger (avec un sourire que, pour une fois, Lucius trouvait absolument délectable) par égard pour ses invités : les gens deviennent tellement soupçonneux dès qu'un Malefoy ne touche pas à un plat qui sort de leurs propres cuisines...

Narcissa n'était pas dupe. Les elfes se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour contourner ses ordres, exploiter toute omission, négliger tout implicite. Elle vint s'en plaindre à Lucius, qui avait bien entendu préparé son petit discours de réponse. Après l'avoir écouté quelques minutes, Narcissa se sentit légèrement ridicule, secrètement humiliée et ouvertement énervée. Le comble fut lorsque Lucius lui tapota tendrement la main en lui conseillant de moins se préoccuper de détails domestiques que de son épanouissement personnel.

Au terme de ce bref entretien d'où elle sortit plus fulminante qu'un dragon, Narcissa ajouta à ses nombreuses qualités une légère paranoïa : visiblement elle était persuadée que les elfes complotaient contre elle, et que son époux était de mèche avec eux. Mais, même à elle, cela semblait suffisamment invraisemblable pour qu'elle n'ose leur déclarer une guerre ouverte. Après tout, les uns prenaient soin de sa garde-robe, et l'autre fournissait les gallions nécessaires à son entretien : ils la tenaient.

-

* * *

_**Et comme il est très court, j'en poste un second dans la foulée.**_

* * *


	4. Un nouvel espoir

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Lulu et Cissy sont à Mme Rowling, Bounty et Robespiur à moi (et à l'Histoire, en partie), et les titres débiles inspirés de Lucas (les autres trucs débiles, je les assume).

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**Un nouvel espoir**

-

De toutes manières, Lucius ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire de pire. Qu'elle aille donc chercher des puces aux elfes et traquer leurs écarts de conduite, ça serait toujours ça de gagné pour lui.

La lutte cachée entre le petit peuple et Mme Malefoy n'allait bien sûr pas sans dommages collatéraux, on ne fait pas de potions sans casser des flacons (c'est du moins ce que disait Severus lorsque Lucius, en bon trésorier du Dark Lord, lui demandait de justifier certaines dépenses). C'est ainsi que quelques incidents l'incitèrent à faire chambre à part. Autant en cours de journée il pouvait rester dans son bureau ou prétexter un important rendez-vous pour rester à l'écart du champ de bataille, autant il lui était impossible d'éviter au réveil les plaintes de sa femme, pénibles quoi que souvent du plus haut comique.

Il craqua le jour où, ouvrant la porte de son armoire, Narcissa poussa un cri strident. Encore à moitié endormi, il s'était précipité sur sa baguette, croyant à une attaque des Aurors (ce qui lui parut après coup stupide : malgré leur nom, les forces de l'ordre magiques étaient tout sauf matinales). Non, c'était encore un coup des elfes (vraisemblablement Robespiur : il avait un don pour la torture mentale et les coups tordus) : ils avaient rangé, en les alternant, robes violettes et draps jaunes (canari). Narcissa se mit à geindre qu'une telle association de couleurs, outre qu'elle avadakedravisait tout sens esthétique, lui donnait d'affreuses migraines. Lucius, feignant de se rendormir, s'enfouit sous un oreiller pour mieux pouffer à son aise. Mais le jour suivant, il trouva un prétexte (pouvoir travailler plus tard sans gêner sa tendre moitié) pour dormir dans l'autre aile du manoir.

-.-.-.-.-

Il n'eut par la suite qu'à se louer d'une si judicieuse initiative. C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard il passa une excellente nuit, tandis que Narcissa se plaignit le lendemain de ce que ses draps avaient été lavés avec un sortilège urticant. Lucius, cette fois, ne pouvait esquiver les reproches. Il convoqua Bounty pour le sommer de s'expliquer. Celui-ci, secouant humblement les oreilles, se montra fort mortifié d'avoir mal interprété certaines paroles de son maître. Ce dernier avait paraît-il évoqué avec son ami Severus en visite au Manoir sa chère épouse comme une belle plante ou une fleur (Lucius se souvenait effectivement d'avoir parlé de mandragore criarde ; Severus avait daigné compatir, mais en célibataire qui ne connaît pas son bonheur). Les elfes avaient donc décidé de tout faire pour que leur maîtresse se sente plus à l'aise dans son environnement. D'où le traitement appliqué à la literie.

La réaction de Narcissa, cette fleur fragile, fut à la hauteur de sa fureur. Le sort qu'elle lança ne causa toutefois de dommages qu'au mur (sur 20 cm de profondeur), car l'elfe avait transplané avant. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas de dormir dans des draps traités au sortilège d'engrais (et de fumier, si Lucius pouvait en juger d'après l'odeur). Elle sortit assez dignement, en exigeant que la punition des coupables soit exemplaire.

Aussitôt après la sortie de la Rose sans Pétales, Bounty réapparut, avec un air mortifié dont l'hypocrisie faillit faire sourire Lucius. Questionné, il admit sa pleine responsabilité dans l'incident, sans toutefois s'excuser. Lorsqu'enfin son maître lui demanda quel sort il avait utilisé, l'elfe commença à se dandiner et sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Lucius parvint à garder un visage impénétrable lorsque Bounty avoua avoir jeté un « Pesticidus » doublé d'un sortilège désherbant particulièrement corsé.

D'un simple hochement de tête, il fit valoir son approbation. L'elfe, lui, ne cacha pas son sourire : il avait l'aval de son Maître pour s'occuper de sa Maîtresse comme elle le méritait.

Devant cet enthousiasme, Lucius fronça un sourcil : il estimait que de telles mesures étaient quelques peu tardives, et timorées. Le « Desherbatus » convenait au chiendent, pas aux mandragores, il faudrait par conséquent _trouver_ autre chose pour la prochaine fois.

Bounty hocha frénétiquement de la tête, le mouvement affolé de ses oreilles accentuant son approbation : il trouverait _autre chose_, oh oui. Que le Maître en soit assuré. Et pour se punir d'une telle négligence, il allait immédiatement se casser le vase du grand salon sur le crâne.

Cette fois, Lucius ne retint pas un sourire angélique : il allait enfin être débarrassé de cette horreur que Narcissa avait ramenée dans sa dot.

Sous la baguette des elfes, les lendemains promettaient finalement un drôle de concert.


	5. Les chaussures contre attaquent

**Disclaimer**: rien n'a changé, Lucius et Narcissa sont à moi et je me suis fait un argent fou avec eux sous le pseudo de JKR

(je trouve vos sourires moqueurs très vexants, là!)

:)

**Délire:** encore, toujours. Un chapitre plus long aujourd'hui (c'est dimaaaanche), mais faudrait pas y prendre goût!

**Aucun rapport:** si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi la mise en page du site de refuse de souligner... (suis-je la seule?) (si oui, je vais devenir aussi parano que Narcissa et penser que les elfes ou les Bagages d'Internet ont une dent en particulier contre moi) (et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Bagage, c'est que vous n'avez jamais lu Pratchett, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire, demandez "Au Guet" à votre libraire ou bibliothécaire)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 5**

-

**Les chaussures contre-attaquent**

-

Curieusement, après l'opération « jardinage » comme se plaisait à l'appeler Lucius (quand Narcissa était loin et que Severus se trouvait avec lui pour en ricaner), les elfes se tinrent un moment tranquilles. Narcissa aussi, il est vrai. Visiblement, chacun des 2 camps, ayant plus ou moins évalué la capacité de nuisance de l'autre, fourbissait ses armes en attendant la reprise des hostilités.

Lucius ne s'en plaignit pas : à ce moment, l'ascension de Voldemort le monopolisait pleinement, d'autant qu'il avait acquis de haute lutte **(1) **un poste d'importance auprès du Lord. Bref, il accueillit avec soulagement ce répit dans la guerre domestique: il avait suffisamment à faire avec les Aurors, les discours du Lord à préparer **(3)**, et les petits complots de ses collègues Mangemorts (qui, allez comprendre, voulaient sa place) à déjouer.

De fait, l'offensive de Narcissa le prit par surprise. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre : depuis plus de 2 mois, il ne l'avait pas entendue récriminer, si ce n'est pour dire que sa vie manquait de sel (et, par hasard, Robespiur était dans la même pièce), et le lendemain pour se plaindre de ce que son café avait été salé – ce dont les elfes s'étaient humblement excusés en prétendant tout ignorer de la métaphore et du second degré. Un minimum de prudence botanique aurait dû l'alerter : quand les mandragores ne piaillent plus, c'est qu'elles sont mortes. Ou qu'elles s'apprêtent à vous sauter à la gorge. Et Narcissa était bien en vie (_Recrimino ergo sum_).

Or donc, en ce jour de pénible mémoire (et douloureuse, ô combien douloureuse !), Lucius était plongé dans les comptes du mouvement voldemorien. Outre les complexités habituelles auxquelles doit faire face tout malheureux trésorier et l'angoissante question du bilan mensuel, Lucius devait affronter les personnalités diverses et curieuses des Mangemorts. Chacun joignait à sa note de dépenses une lettre justificative, et pour le coup ne se gênait pas pour laisser libre cours laisser libre cours à la rhétorique serpentarde. Voire à une logique... déroutante. Il avait ainsi, de guerre lasse, accepté la « caisse de bonbons au citron nécessaire pour amadouer un membre du personnel de Poudlard » (le mémo de 15 pages sur la question prouvait que Severus n'était pas dupe pour l'affaire des discours. Et qu'il se vengeait, peuh, avec une mesquinerie...).

Il faut dire que le poste comportait quelques dangers : dernièrement, il avait rapporté au Dark Lord, indigné, que quelqu'un avait osé faire passer sur sa note de frais généraux l'achat d'un serpent en peluche musical. Il s'était arrêté net devant le regard aiguisé de Sa Seigneurie, avait jeté un coup d'œil à Naguini qui se tortillait aux pieds de son maître et son instinct de survie avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Il s'était donc retiré en marchant sur des œufs (de Basilic), avec un motif d'angoisse supplémentaire : déceler dans le budget ce qui relevait de la _fantaisie_ du Lord.

Donc donc donc : Lucius venait d'éplucher consciencieusement les petites notes mesquines et tatillonnes des Mangemorts. Il avait notamment eu quelques difficultés avec une commande massive de chocogrenouilles mentholés : qui était assez fou pour faire une chose pareille, au Manoir ? L'éclat de 2 yeux rouges et serpentins se présenta immédiatement à son esprit et il avalisa la dépense sans plus d'hésitation. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il referma le dossier pour se plonger dans ses comptes à lui, petite récompense après une tâche si ingrate. C'était toujours un tel plaisir de voir, sur le papier, l'argent des Malefoy fructifier, consolider l'assise du patrimoine, ajouter chaque mois une pierre à l'inébranlable édifice d'or **(4)** bâti par des générations de Sangs-Purs. Le malheureux avait donc ouvert sans méfiance le compte-rendu mensuel adressé par Gringott's.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux investissements à long terme avaient confirmé que le trésor des Malefoy se portait très bien, merci, et dans son cas la surcharge numéraire n'était pas un problème de santé, au contraire. Mais lorsqu'après avoir amoureusement effeuillé rentes immobilières, placements Codéwizz et Dragoo il arriva enfin au Compte Courant Gobelin...

...

...

...

...

Si Lucius ne mourut pas d'un arrêt cardiaque ce jour-là, il le dut uniquement à la longue endurance acquise au cours des séances de Doloris généreusement octroyées par le Dark Lord (comme quoi, être le défouloir préféré d'un mage noir cinglé peut s'avérer salutaire).

Les 20000 gallions qui folâtraient gaiement sur le papier un mois auparavant avaient subitement disparu, emportant dans leur fuite 5000 gallions qui n'existaient pas. En gros : non seulement son compte était vide, mais en plus à découvert.

Ce fut Gaufry qui le découvrit suffocant au-dessus d'une liasse de papiers, à moitié inconscient ; son visage rouge écrevisse associé à sa chevelure dorée lui donnait un air gryffondor des plus malsains. L'elfe de manoir s'empressa de porter secours à son Maître à grand renfort de sortilèges, de gin Phénix et de mots gentils («Le bel argent reviendra bientôt», «1 gallion de perdu 10 de retrouvés», «les œufs cassés font les plus puissants Basilics ou les meilleures omelettes», etc.) et, une fois le dernier des Malefoy remis, il l'aida à retrouver dans le fouillis du bureau le détail des comptes. Lucius crut perdre la vue tellement ses yeux cherchèrent à jaillir de leur orbite lorsqu'il vit _qui_ avait dépensé cet argent à _quoi_. Salazar soit maudit, il avait épousé un mille-pattes.

Gaufry, outrepassant ses droits d'elfe bien dressé (mais, au point où il en était, Lucius s'en fichait pas mal), lui conseilla de ne pas exiger d'explications de sa tendre épouse, du moins pas dans l'immédiat s'il tenait à ne pas terminer la discussion à coups d'éclairs verts. La Maîtresse se montrait, depuis la livraison des 327 paires de chaussures de luxe le matin même, d'une humeur d'hippogriffe insulté. Presque tous les elfes du Manoir étaient réquisitionnés pour le cirage, l'étiquetage, l'assouplissement et le rangement de ses précieuses acquisitions, et quiconque laisserait une trace sur le cuir s'exposait aux pires représailles. Personne n'avait demandé ce qui arriverait en cas d'éraflure : Mme Malefoy jouait alors nonchalamment avec une dague particulièrement aiguisée, et même les elfes qui se prétendaient les plus lents à saisir les implicites n'avaient pas pipé mot.

Lucius poussa un rugissement de lion blessé (vraisemblablement une séquelle de son épisode chromatique gryffondoresque): cette traîtresse vidait son compte tout en neutralisant ses alliés. En d'autres circonstances (c'est-à-dire : s'il n'était pas la malheureuse victime) il aurait apprécié en fin connaisseur la subtilité de la perfidie. Mais pour le coup, il avait plutôt envie d'étrangler cette satanée véracrasse. Vélane, vélane, pas véracrasse. Narcissa était une Malefoy, tout de même.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Notes :**

**(1) **Lucius n'aurait avoué à personne **(2)** qu'il avait simplement eu recours à un laxatif carabiné pour retarder l'arrivée d'un sérieux concurrent à une réunion de la plus haute importance.

**(2)** A part Severus. Mais:

1- Severus apportait parfois de fabuleuses bouteilles aux enchanteurs reflets émeraude, dont le contenu valait tous les Veritaserum du monde,

2- Severus avait fourni le laxatif et ce n'était pas un crétin, il savait additionner 2 et 2,

3- Et puis, à quoi bon combiner des coups vaches si on ne peut s'en vanter auprès de personne, hein ?

**(3) **Tâche ingrate s'il en est. Au début, Lucius croyait avoir trouvé le moyen d'exercer tout son talent de Serpentard en de serpentines circonvolutions rhétoriques, mais le résultat n'avait point agréé à sa Seigneurie qui souhaitait moins d'habileté langagière et plus de mégalomanie (en clair : moins de blabla, plus de gaga). Boudeur, Lucius s'était exécuté, ne tenant pas à l'être. Et, pour une fois, Severus s'était moqué de lui lorsque son ami avait mis à nu devant lui son âme de poète blessé. Il avait même prétendu, sourcil haussé, que l'on était finalement toujours l'elfe de quelqu'un. Depuis, Lucius s'arrangeait pour que les discours de Lord soient les plus ennuyeux possibles et il guettait à chaque réunion les signes d'agacement de son meilleur « ami ».

**(4) **Lucius y connaissait que dalle à la résistance des matériaux, en particulier des métaux. Plus mou que l'or, il n'y avait guère que Dobby ou un chocogrenouille fondu. Mais Lucius, méprisant les réalités pratiques, devenait lyrique lorsqu'il était question du Mot à Deux Lettres.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**_Cet épisode est tiré d'un souvenir d'étudiante (quand j'étais jeune etc): j'avais trouvé impressionnant de découvrir tant de chaussures (une bonne trentaine de paires) dans le placard d'une amie, alors que d'autre part elle avait tant de mal à trouver de la place pour ses bouquins (pas grand, les chambres d'étudiant). En même temps, c'est une technique efficace contre la curiosité indiscrète: après ouverture de ce placard, on n'a qu'une envie, le refermer: c'est que ça vous a un air féroce, les chaussures en groupe! (et puis il y a comme un air de barricade, dans un tas de chaussure) (ou alors c'est le mois de mai qui me fait délirer)  
_**

-


	6. Le retour de Gaufry

**Disclaimer:** quoi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Narcissa et Lucius? Bah, si vous le dites... M'enfin, que Mme Rowling ne m'en veuille pas trop si je leur fais subir tout ça, ils ont la peau dure.

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

**Le retour de Gaufry  
**

**-**

Au cours d'une très courtoise conversation le soir même avec sa chère moitié, Lucius laissa entendre que vider le compte en banque de cette façon risquait de causer quelques ennuis aux Malefoy, dont elle faisait partie maintenant. Narcissa eut l'audace de paraître gênée, insinuant qu'elle pensait le compte mieux approvisionné (Lucius crut s'étouffer sur ce qu'il avalait), en signalant anodinement qu'elle continuerait à confier aux elfes la garde de ses chaussures puisqu'ils ne savaient lui cirer les pompes qu'au premier degré. Visiblement, elle digérait mal les pesticides et le saumon servi lors d'une réception récente (les pesticides dans son lit, pas ceux de la réception, réservés au secrétaire adjoint du Bureau des Aurors qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près aux activités politiques de Lucius).

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, son époux n'était pas tout seul pour faire face. Elle gardait particulièrement à l'œil Robespiur, Bounty et quelques autres fortes têtes, leur imposant un nettoyage sans magie des cuirs les plus fragiles, toutefois elle avait laissé un petit contingent reprendre les tâches domestiques : ce n'était tout de même pas elle qui allait faire la vaisselle.

Un des premiers elfes libérés de la corvée ciro-pompiste fut Gauffry : Narcissa s'était vite aperçue que l'elfe passait un tiers de son temps à faire des gaffes, et un autre tiers à s'en punir. Le dernier tiers étant consacré aux punitions nécessaires suite aux désastres provoqués par les auto-punitions précédentes. Un elfe pareil, on le décapite ou on l'offre à son meilleur ennemi, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son mari le gardait.

En même temps, comme l'avait confié (loin de toutes oreilles) Lucius à son cher ami Severus, si on se débarrassait de tout ce qui posait problème, il serait veuf. Narcissa ignorait de surcroît que son époux s'était paradoxalement pris d'affection pour la créature qui devait son surnom à une tentative de se punir en se coinçant les mains dans un moule à gaufres allumé, gâchant ainsi une soirée crêpes-gaufres prévue de longue date avec les jeunes cousins Malefoy. Lucius, alors enfant, avait de toutes manières été privé par avance des réjouissances pour avoir lancé au repas précédent, en toute innocence, que les Gryffondors n'étaient peut-être pas tous des crétins. Il soupçonnait Gaufry, qui l'aimait bien et détestait ses cousins, d'avoir œuvré en conséquence. Par la suite, il lui avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence : Gaufry était le pire gaffeur qui soit, mais il en semblait conscient et visiblement dirigeait dans la mesure du possible son irrépressible maladresse contre les sorciers qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Lucius avait donc avec lui un allié solide, quoiqu'imprévisible. Heureusement, sa femme se tenait relativement tranquille : elle ne disposait sans doute pas d'assez de temps pour l'embêter lui en sus des elfes. Parfois, Lucius se laissait même aller à la trouver aimable, mais il était en général rapidement détrompé. A preuve une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois après le début de l'Empire de la Chaussure.

Suite à une réception (sans un gramme de poisson), Narcissa avait curieusement confié à son époux qu'elle rêvait quelquefois d'une vie moins riche mais plus simple, sans ces soirées passées à grimacer des sourires face à des sorciers que l'on souhaitait surtout torturer puis étrangler. Lucius l'avait appelée « fleur bleue » _(il existe des fleurs bleues empoisonnées, si si s, voyez les colchiques)_ et avait doucement souri. A sa grande surprise, elle lui avait souri en retour, et Lucius s'était brusquement souvenu d'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait épousée. Ils n'avaient pas fait chambre à part cette nuit-là. Mais le lendemain, Lucius l'avait réveillée avec un bouquet de myosotis (lui aussi avait _l'âme bleue_ à ses heures, après tout le vert serpentard a bien des nuances) au cœur duquel se nichait une délicate fleur de chardon mauve. Elle avait hurlé à l'injure mortelle en désignant le chardon, l'envoyant promener avec son bouquet à coups de chaussures. Lucius capitula immédiatement : elle avait un réservoir de munitions quasiment inépuisable, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle abîme une de ses _précieuses_ paires à 50 gallions pièce en lui tapant dessus. Gaufry ramassa diligemment les fleurs éparpillées dans le couloir, en écrasant malencontreusement le chardon (fichant ainsi en l'air un coûteux tapis).

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius avait quasiment oublié l'incident : un clou en chasse un autre, et avec Narcissa il se serait cru dans une quincaillerie moldue. Mais, au petit-déjeuner, il eut un choc en voyant arriver devant lui la Schtroumfette en personne. Severus lui avait parlé de cet étrange personnage moldu (au cours d'une soirée trop bien arrosée où il avait été question de certains phantasmes, que Lucius aurait voulu oublier), et c'était elle sans erreur possible : les cheveux blond cendré, la peau bleue, le corps parfait (Severus l'avait décrite ainsi), et... ah non. Pas de petite queue sur le mignon derrière. Lorsque la créature ouvrit la bouche pour une longue série de protestations, il reconnut hélas la voix de sa femme. La fin d'un mythe. D'autant que la Schtroumfette devait être gracieuse et avenante, tandis que Narcissa brassait du vent à tout va en débitant un chapelet d'injures ayant pour cible Gaufry. Lucius regarda avec tristesse son chocolat chaud refroidir : la guerre avait repris, et la pellicule de lait chocolaté figé au bord de la tasse annonçait la couleur : terne et répugnante. Il écouta donc les doléances de son épouse.

Visiblement, Gaufry avait fait du zèle autour de la « fleur bleue » et trafiqué les crèmes de Narcissa pour accorder le corps de sa maîtresse à son esprit.

Après avoir laissé le volcan bleu éructer force menaces de morts longues, douloureuses et originales **(1)**, Lucius approuva mollement la réaction de sa chère et tendre, en lui promettant que les elfes ne rajouteraient plus d'ingrédients suspects dans son maquillage. Ni dans son lit. Ni sa nourriture. Ni ses habits. Ni ... Finalement, Narcissa rédigea une liste de tout ce que les elfes ne devaient pas faire, précaution tâtillonnement serpentarde mais peu astucieuse: vu l'esprit naïvement tordu de Gaufry, il aurait été plus prudent d'établir une liste de ce qui lui était autorisé.

-

* * *

-

**Note :**

**(1)** Lucius avait pris mentalement quelques notes, pour :

- fayotter auprès du Dark Lord toujours en quête de nouveautés exotiques dans ce domaine

- se souvenir de transplaner sans délai si un jour Narcissa entrait dans la même pièce que lui munie d'une aiguille à coudre, d'un fil de laine et d'une fiole de Pimentine.

-

* * *

-

_**C'est l'avant-dernier!**_

_**(youhouhou)**_

**_Et merci à Septentrion: il y avait en effet un gros bug..._**

* * *


	7. Dernière catastrophe

**Disclaimer:** honneur et grâces soient rendues à Mme Rowling, tout (ou presque) est à elle.

**Retard:**

- une avalanche de boulot tout à fait imprévue

- la sortie du dernier Pratchett (YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!) (longue vie et santé à Pratchett, gloire et honneur à Couton!!)

- une suggestion de Circee sur les caleçons de Lucius

ont qqe peu retardé la venue de ce dernier chapitre. J'en suis désolée... (du retard, pas de **_Timbré _**que je commence juste et qui est génial) (Veterini au pouvoir!! et vive la Poste!!)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 7**

-

**Dernière catastrophe (?), et pas des moindres**

-

Malheureusement, les elfes arrivaient visiblement en bout de course : l'entretien au quotidien des chaussures narcissiennes avait découragé jusqu'à Bounty et Robespiur. Lucius les voyait parfois traverser une pièce en marmonnant au sujet de peau de chamois à changer, de cirage incolore ou de chiffon en cheveux de vélane : Narcissa avait durablement neutralisé ses principaux alliés.

Seul Severus continuait, monnayant quelques verres de gin Phénix (on n'a rien sans rien), à compatir, et Gaufry poursuivait ses attaques maladroites contre la maîtresse des lieux. La dernière survint 2 mois après l'épisode-schtroumfette. Narcissa entra en trombe dans le bureau de Lucius, faisant au passage sortir la porte de ses gonds (à moins que cette dernière, terrifiée par Mme Malefoy, n'ait tenté de s'échapper, retenue _in extremis_ par ses charnières) et commença à hurler. Lucius, familier du mode de communication de son épouse, attendit calmement que son discours adopte un volume et un débit audible, d'où il ressortit que Gaufry avait, à sa demande, décoré le boudoir en accord avec la personnalité de Narcissa. Lucius haussa un sourcil : son épouse avait cherché le dragon pour se faire brûler, là... mais il décida d'attiser le feu en demandant innocemment ce qui posait problème. Narcissa brandit alors les deux objets qu'elle avait gardés derrière son dos.

Lucius, grâce aux années d'entraînement acquis chez le Dark Lord, conserva son impassibilité. Il se contenta d'affirmer poliment que les cactus, c'était très joli.

Alors, à son immense désarroi, Narcissa fondit en larmes (après avoir, tout de même, lancé les dits cactus dans la précieuse vitrine de collection de son époux), en sanglotant que tout le monde la détestait dans ce manoir, et qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'y mettre un enfant au monde, et que...

A ce moment-là, une partie jusque-là inactive du cerveau de Lucius se mit en branle et fit déferler sur lui une vague de panique / fierté / questions et tout ce qui s'en suit lorsque les neurones de la paternité s'en mêlent. Le futur ex-dernier des Malefoy s'agenouilla auprès de sa femme et se surprit à la consoler avec des réflexions idiotes sur l'amour, les myosotis et les fleurs délicates poussant sur les cactus. Une fois la Future Mère apaisée, il réunit les elfes de manoir : interdiction formelle et définitive d'incommoder Mme Malefoy : à situation exceptionnelle, mesures appropriées. Gauffry en fut quitte pour quelques piqûres lorsqu'il débarrassa le boudoir de sa décoration végétale.

Passé ce moment d'émotion, Narcissa reprit très vite ses habitudes de râleuse dépensière, mais Lucius s'en fichait : cet enfant allait tout changer, il en avait la certitude. C'était un monde nouveau qui s'ouvrait à eux, le meilleur qui soit, pour sûr (sauf pour les elfes qui seraient de corvée de couches).

-

Nous le laisserons sur ses pensées réconfortantes: son ami Severus lui-même n'osa pas protester lorsque Lucius lui annonça l'étendue de son bonheur. Il était évident qu'une femme enceinte ne pouvait être qu'adorable, et que le petit dragon (Lucius avait décrété que ce serait un garçon) rendrait son papa très fier, et que Voldemort casserait sa pipe en lui laissant sa place de potentiel maître du monde, et que des schtroumfettes allaient tomber du ciel. Tout événement visant à contredire cette vision de l'avenir ne serait qu'une immonde vacherie du destin. Et tout le monde sait que le Destin sourit aux Malefoy, c'est marqué sur un blason (celui que Gaufry a cabossé en se cognant la tête en punition des cactus).

Lucius oubliait juste qu'on pouvait faire une vacherie en souriant. Mais laissons-le profiter sur son petit nuage vert: il lui reste 7 mois avant la naissance de Drago, avant d'avoir à gérer et les elfes et sa femme et son fils. Et ne me dites pas que l'histoire du tombereau de catastrophes qui s'abattront sur lui vous intéressent: qui serait sadique à ce point, hum?

-

**FIN**

-

* * *

-

_**Petit bonus: suite à la suggestion de Circee, je n'ai pas réussi à caser les caleçons dans ce chapitre, mais vous pouvez aller voir dans "100 mots pour rire" ce que Lucius ne révèlera jamais à Severus sur sa nuit de noces (même en échange d'un poster de la Schtroumfette)**_

-

**_Non, ce n'est pas en queue de poisson, cette histoire! Simplement, la vraie fin est déjà écrite (enfin, traduite) par Benebu dans la saga de Trop Fort le Mangemort dont je n'arrête pas de parler. Donc, ô lecteur, si la suite du destin des Malefoy t'intéresse, tu sais où trouver des informations substantielles..._**

**_Et merci d'avoir plané jusqu'ici sur les ailes du délire!_**


End file.
